Strange Things Happen At Night -TRADUCCION-
by Miyuu.des
Summary: 1975: Un escurridizo jefe de la mafia ha plagado a Palermo hace unos años. Incluso si la policía llega a poner sus manos sobre él, siempre tiene una coartada y camina libre al día siguiente. ¿Cómo es posible para él estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo todas las veces? La policía no ve otra opción que contratar a dos de los mejores detectives, unos ciertos Carriedo y Beilschmidt...
1. Italia Vargas

N/A: Hola, qué tal, pendejilios?! Vengo por primera vez con una Traducción de la hermosa historia de ElizabethScaffie; todo los pertenece a ella.

-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-

**PROLOGO**

Era una hermosa noche. No había luna y estaba nublado. Una perfecta y completamente oscura noche. Nadie podría haber visto a las dos sombras sobre el muelle de madera, al lado del puerto.

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo una esposa!" Exclamó el hombre al extremo del muelle. Calló sobre sus rodillas, rogándole al hombre enfrente suyo que le perdonara.

"Mira si me importa." Replicó el hombre que estaba parado, mirando irritado al otro hombre mientras mordía un montadientes.

"¡Por favor!" Repitió, llorando. "¡Por favor, te lo ruego!"

El hombre parado rompió su palillo con sus dientes, mirando ceñudo. "…Deberías de saber que esto pasaría si decías algo a la policía."

Los ojos del hombre arrodillado se abrieron en shock. "¡Y-Yo no dije nada! ¡Lo juro!"

"…Basura."(1) El hombre tiró el montadientes roto a su derecha y buscó algo en la chaqueta de su traje. "Ahora, salta. ¿O tengo que ayudarte con eso?"

El lloroso hombre sacudió su cabeza con ferocidad, todavía sobre sus rodillas. Sus manos estaban atadas tras él y había un bloque de cemento atado a sus dos tobillos. "¡Por-Por favor! Yo… ¡Yo tengo dinero! ¡Mucho dinero! ¡Puedo pagarte!"

"Nah, es muy tarde para eso. Ya habías jodido las cosas desde el primer momento."

Un disparo y un grito ahogado hicieron eco en el muelle y la negra noche.

Un splash. Siguiendo su ejemplo, se escuchó un segundo mucho más pesado. Luego, silencio.

Ahora solo había un hombre parado en el muelle. Este miró abajo, hacia las oscuras aguas movedizas, luego al cielo mientras ponía a un lado su Beretta. Entonces se apresuró para irse, los tablones de madera repiqueteando bajo sus brillantes zapatos negros.

"Muévanse, pendejos. Nos vamos jodidamente de aquí." Dijo mientras pasaba frente a otros dos hombres que le esperaban al lado de un edificio.

"Por supuesto, Jefe."

-.-.-.-

…_Dos días después…_

"¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!" Una voz le llamaba desde el fondo del corredor. El Capitán suspiró, llevando sus dedos a sus sienes. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana. ¿Es que la mayoría de los Italianos no dormían a esta hora? Él era Británico, por lo que era de levantarse usualmente temprano. Pero esa mañana todavía no había tomado su té, por lo que ya estaba irritado de por sí. ¿¡Por qué tenían que molestarle tan temprano?!

"¡Capitán!"

Suspiró de nuevo, escuchando los apresurados pasos del Teniente que corría a su oficina. El Capitán forzó una sonrisa. "Buenos días a ti también, Delisi."

Delisi jadeaba mientras miraba a su superior. El Teniente parpadeó, enderezó su espalda y recobró la compostura. "Ahem. Buenos días a ti también, Capitán. Tenemos un problema."

El Capitán volvió a suspirar. "¿Qué clase de problema?"

"Un cuerpo, señor (2). Fue la mafia de nuevo, en el muelle."

El rubio Capitán frunció el ceño, parándose y agarrando inmediatamente su abrigo y sombrero. "Bloody Hell."

-.-.-.-

"No hay duda, señor. La mafia de nuevo." Le contó un oficial mientras se cernía sobre el cadáver que recién habían pescado en las aguas del puerto.

El Capitán Arthur Kirkland sostuvo su pañuelo en su boca y nariz, así no olería todo el hedor del cadáver. Por supuesto que era el trabajo de la nuevamente. Las manos del hombre estaban atadas atrás de su espalda y sus pies estaban atados junto a un bloque de cemento. El cuerpo se había hundido horriblemente, podías verlo mediante las amarras que se habían incrustado en las muñecas y tobillos del hombre.

Nunca entendería la diversión que obtenían los mafiosos de tales muertes. Dejando que la víctima rogara de rodillas, probablemente llorando, diciendo que tenía una esposa e hijos; regularmente ofreciendo dinero. Obviamente, los asesinos jamás aceptarían aquellas ofertas, y las víctimas, probablemente, jamás saltarían por su cuenta. Entonces serían arrojados al agua, o disparados. A este hombre le habían disparado. Pero no en una parte vital del cuerpo, por supuesto. La víctima estaba destinada a ahogarse, lenta y dolorosamente. Una bala a la cabeza o al corazón habría sido demasiado misericordioso. Por lo que el Capitán no estaba asombrado de ver había sido disparado en el hombro. La bala tendría la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle perder el balance y caer hacia atrás, en las profundas aguas. Y luego, por supuesto, le seguiría a la víctima el bloque de cemento, sellando su destino.

"¿Conocemos la identidad de la víctima?" Preguntó.

"No todavía. Pero trabajamos en eso."

"Es…Es él, ¿no, Capitán?" Preguntó Delisi, mirando a su superior.

Arthur Kirkland apretó los dientes. Sabía quién había sido. Por supuesto. Todo el mundo sabía. El Jefe de la mafia local. Nadie conocía su nombre, sus subordinados lo llamaban 'Italia'. Lo que sí sabían era su apellido. Vargas.

El nombrado, tan afamado, 'Italia' Vargas.

Ese maldito hombre, seguramente era el diablo en sí mismo. Su alma era más oscura que la noche; eso sí tenía alma alguna. Pero incluso si no tuviera alma, él si tenía una mente brillante. Porque siempre saldría limpio de cualquier crimen que él y su organización hicieran. Nunca tenía un error, por lo que jamás tuvieron evidencia para llevarlo frente a un juzgado y juez. A veces pasaría una, quizá aún más raro, dos noches en prisión, claro. Pero Arthur siempre tenía que liberarlo, para su desgracia, porque jamás tenían ninguna prueba de _nada_.

"Temo decirle que lo es, Teniente." Suspiró el Capitán. "Por lo que probablemente estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo acá. No encontraremos nada." Caminó lejos del cuerpo, guardando su pañuelo en el bolsillo.

Delisi se encogió de hombros desanimado y siguiendo a su superior.

"¡Señor! ¡Encontramos algo en el agua!" Dijo un policía, corriendo hacia ellos y moviendo su mano, sosteniendo un objeto.

Algo brilló en los ojos verdes del Capitán mientras se daba la vuelta. Pero no esperaba mucho. Probablemente no era nada, probablemente era un error, probablemente era…

"¡Un montadientes!"

…completamente inútil. La luz que brillaba momentos atrás desapareció rápidamente. El Capitán bufó y sacudió la cabeza, caminando fuera de allí de nuevo.

"¡Señor! ¡Señor, espere! ¡Lo reconozco!" Exclamó Delisi, agarrando el objeto con sus manos y llamando la atención de su Capitán.

"¿Qué puede ser reconocible de un palillo roto?" Preguntó Arthur honestamente, volteándose hasta el joven Teniente.

Delisi sonrió. "Italia tiene el habito de ir caminando mientras muerde un palillo. Noté eso hace un tiempo atrás. Hice un poco de investigación, ¡y sucedió que Italia siempre compra los mismos!" Sostuvo el montadientes con cierto orgullo. "_Esta_ clase de palillos."

El brillo de la esperanza volvió a los ojos verdes de Arthur. No era mucho, pero era _algo_. Y era más de lo que habían encontrado en los últimos dos años, desde que Italia apareció.

"Definitivamente es un inicio." Murmuró el Capitán Kirkland.

-.-.-.-.-

El Capitán Arthur Kirkland frunció el ceño, irritado, mientras se dejaba estar en su escritorio. Miró al hombre sentado frente suyo.

Italia Vargas estaba sentado en una silla de su oficina, una mano esposada y una pierna arriba de otra. No había sido difícil encontrarlo; todo lo contrario. Él estaba caminando en el supermercado abierto local de la plaza esa misma mañana. Él siempre hacia eso. Él siempre hacia dé cuenta que era un normal, respeta leyes y honesto ciudadano, caminando por todos lados, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar. Viendo su hábito de quedarse hasta tarde por la ciudad y sus obvias andadas nocturnas, Arthur estaba sorprendido de que este hombre no se viera cansado.

Su cara tenía un saludable rosado, sin ningún rastro de desvelo debajo de sus ojos.

Él aparentaba un poco más de veinte, pero nadie sabía su verdadera edad. Tenía documentos, por supuesto, pero Arthur dudaba que cualquiera fuera real. Estaba usando un traje negro con rayas grises y un par nuevo de zapatos negros. También tenía una fedora de color negro, igualmente rayada, descansando elegantemente en su cabello marrón. Estaba tarareando una tonada suavemente para él mismo, su pie también se movía al ritmo de la canción. Era algo irritante.

"¡Para eso!" Le espetó al mafioso.

Italia paró de tararear instantáneamente, su pie también paró. Su cara mostró una expresión sorprendida. Arthur odiaba su cara. Se veía tan de niño, tan joven y suave, tan…inocente. Pero él sabía que detrás de esas facciones había una fría, criminal, loca, despiadada mente _asesina._

"Señor Capitán, ¿no le gusta la música?" Preguntó, sonriendo dulcemente.

Arthur apretó sus dientes, pero hizo lo mejor para no verse irritado. Y no le respondió al Italiano. No le daría esa satisfacción.

Italia hizo un mohín como si de un niño a quien le habían denegado un bizcocho se tratase.

Arthur odiaba eso. Él odiaba _todo_ de ese hombre. Italia ya había estado en su oficina varias veces, él sabía que tenía dos actitudes diferentes: La ceñuda 'soy un chico rudo, no te metas conmigo' y la sonriente 'soy tan inocente, ¿no lo ves?'. Esta era definitivamente la actuación número dos y no iba a caer en ella.

Ellos tenían un…palillo. Arthur quería patearse a sí mismo. Era una prueba pequeña y circunstancial. Ahora tenían que buscar a un testigo o hacerlo confesar. Pero ambas opciones eran altamente improbables. Arthur, después de la euforia de finalmente conseguir algo, tenía que tristemente admitir que no tenían _nada_ en contra del sonriente demonio frente a él.

Ciertamente, sonaba algo ridículo. Un montadientes. Sí, claro. De nuevo tenía esa necesidad de patearse por su estupidez.

Enojo bullía en el interior del Capitán Ingles. Podía prácticamente ver a Italia matando a ese hombre inocente frente a sus ojos. La víctima, rogando perdón al borde del muelle. Italia, sonriendo, disparándole sin misericordia alguna. La víctima, cayendo de espaldas al agua, llevando consigo el fatal peso del cemento, e Italia, caminando lejos de allí lentamente, tarareando la misma tonada que en su oficina.

Tenía que detenerlo. Este tenía que ser el momento indicado. Tenía que ser el momento cuando pudiera apresarlo y tirar la llave lejos para el bien de su comunidad. Incluso si su 'prueba' era algo ridícula.

Arthur escuchó el eco de los pasos en el pasillo. Él ya reconocía aquellos. Era Delisi, finalmente –y quizás esperanzadoramente- trayendo los resultados que podrían por fin incriminar a Vargas.

Su hombre tocó la puerta. "Adelante." Dijo Arthur, sus ojos fijos en Italia. El mafioso miraba hacia la ventana, jugando con sus pulgares en su regazo. Como si fuera una molestia normal; una equivocación normal. Y él, el hombre inocente, tuviera que esperar para que el estúpido policía pudiera entender.

El Teniente abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, su expresión le explicó a Arthur todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se sintió completamente impotente.

Italia caminaría de nuevo.

Italia caminaría fuera de su oficina _de nuevo_.

Italia caminaría y cometería más crímenes con su organización, _de nuevo_.

Delisi caminó hacia su Capitán, desilusión escrita en toda su cara. Le dio algunos papeles al Británico. "Pudimos…pudimos determinar la hora de la muerte. Fue el martes a la noche, alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Vargas tiene una coartada. Alrededor de esa hora estaba en el restaurant de Giorgio…tomando algo."

Italia sonrió, ya no miraba por la ventana. "Giorgio hace un Lemonchelo exquisito. ¡Debería probarlo, Capitán! No se le quedaría en los dientes como ese feo té de usted."

Arthur tuvo que utilizar todo su control para no arrojarse y ahorcar al loco sentado frente suyo. Respiró por su nariz, cerrando los ojos, dándose la voluntad para calmarse. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí?"

"Él…Él estuvo desde las nueve. Comió la cena y se quedó hasta las tres de la mañana."

"¿Quiénes son los testigos?"

"El mismo Giorgio, varios clientes y uno de nuestros hombres." Dijo Delisi, sus labios estaban fijos en una fina línea.

El silencio cayó pesadamente en el cuarto.

Italia sonrió y palmeó sus manos una vez, ya se encontraba con ambos pies en el suelo."¡Bueno! Eso lo cierra, ¿no? ¿Podrían desposarme? Estas cosas no son exactamente cómodas…"

El Teniente liberó ceñudo al Italiano que empezó a sobarse la muñeca. Después se acomodo la ropa, ajustó su sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de irse, se volteó, sonriendo, hacia el obviamente enfurecido Capitán.

"¡Fue bueno verle de nuevo, Capitán! ¡Y recuerde lo que le dije del té! A las mujeres no les gustan los dientes amarillos. ¡Lo mismo para esas enormes y tupidas cejas de usted!"

Entonces, se fue.

LA cara del Capitán se deformó junto al gruñido que lanzó. Intentó distraerse mientras miraba a la puerta. "¿Tenemos la identidad de la víctima?"

"…Sí. Mario Torrisi, 41 años. Se encargaba de una verdulería junto a su esposa. Intentó contactarnos el martes por la mañana porque tenía…él tenía un 'problema' con la mafia en su barrio…"

Arthur gritó de frustración, golpeando la pared.

Afuera, Italia Vargas metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, silbando mientras regresaba al mercado de la mañana. Necesitaba comprar tomates.

-.-.-.-

Esa tarde, Arthur se sentó detrás de su escritorio, después de tomarse su enésima taza de té para calmarse. Los nudillos de su mano derecha tenían un pequeño vendaje. Estaba viendo toda la información que tenían de Italia Vargas.

La cual no era mucha, realmente. Italia había logrado mantenerlos fuera, incluso después de haber sido perseguido por más de un año.

Él había aparecido hace dos años, ya con todos sus leales subordinados. Se había instalado inmediatamente en Palermo y empezado su organización. Después de un año, el departamento de policía había tenido que llamarlo a él, Arthur Kirkland, porque no podían pararlo.

Vargas vivía en una villa que había heredado de su abuelo, un tal Romulo Vargas. Esto había sido antes del tiempo en el cual Arthur se había encontrado en Palermo, había escuchado algunas historias de él de un viejo policía. Este Romulo había estado en la mafia por veinte años antes de que desapareciese. También había sido intocable, justo como su nieto. Al parecer, iba por familia. Pero Romulo había sido… bueno, incluso aquel viejo que lo había conocido no sabía cómo explicarlo. Lo único que lograban explicar era que había sido un 'Buen Mafioso'.

"¿¡Qué rayos quiere decir eso?!" Suspiró Arthur, masajeando su rostro con una mano.

El viejo no había sido capaz de explicarlo claramente. El hombre podría estar volviéndose senil, pensó Arthur en ese entonces.

"Bloody bastards…" Murmuró a la lista de subordinados, confirmados o sospechosos de serlo, de Italia. Había añadido otro nombre con lápiz al final de la lista de sospechosos. 'Giorgio d'Effremo, dueño del restaurant', con un gran signo de interrogación al lado. Quizás no era uno de ellos, quizás había sido chantajeado o le hubieran pagado…seguía siendo a alguien a quien echarle el ojo de todas formas.

Arthur tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos.

Italia siempre estaba limpio. También lo estaban sus hombres. Había sido una idea idiota, por no decir ridícula, intentar atraparlo con solo un palillo. Pero en serio era más de lo que jamás habían obtenido en su contra. Lo que significaba que jamás tenían _nada_. Excepto, claro, que todos sabían quién era y qué hacía.

Arthur volvió a suspirar, tironeando su cabello. ¡El gilipollas siempre tenía una coartada! Siempre que aparecía un cuerpo, obviamente asesinado por la mafia, Italia siempre había estado en otro lugar, siendo visto por docenas de personas. ¡¿Cómo era que estaba en dos lugares a la vez!? Porque él realmente lo estaba.

Siempre que había alguien muerto o a matar, Italia estaba allí; Arthur _sabía_ que él estaba allí. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Arthur sabía que Italia era el que jalaba el gatillo para terminar con la vida de una víctima. Todo lo demás era hecho por subordinados, Italia presente, pero solo supervisando. El robo, mercado negro…pero si había una persona a la cual matar por alguna razón, Italia estaría allí, y él sería el carnicero.

Obviamente, se había fijado que el hombre que caminaba por ahí en las tardes tan visiblemente no fuera un impostor. Pensó que sería alguien con un extraño parecido a Italia, fingiendo ser él mientras el verdadero terminaba con los sucios negocios. Pero siempre había sido él.

Italia Vargas, ninguna persona parecida. _Siempre_ era malditamente él. Y de nuevo, las dos actuaciones aparecerían. La ceñuda agresiva y la inocente sonriente. Era desconcertante como podía actuar tan bien personalidades tan distintas.

Arthur y los demás policías concluyeron que tenía un desorden de personalidad. Seguramente lo tendría, sabiendo que estaba loco. Un loco asesino sin alma. Asesino, homicida…no, ese hombre era un _carnicero_. Y su locura era una locura _organizada_, lo que lo hacía más peligroso todavía.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Arthur, tirando todos los papeles y su taza de té, que por suerte no rompió, con tan solo una movida de mano.

Se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

No podía hacer esto.

No podía frenarle.

Ese maldito y loco carnicero.

Italia seguiría cometiendo crímenes justo frente a su nariz, junto con esa maldita organización suya. Probablemente ya estaría activo, esa misma noche, mientras él estaba sentado ahí viendo los expedientes.

Arthur frunció el entrecejo y miró al teléfono de su escritorio.

Ya estaba con esto.

Esa última muerte había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Él sabía que no podía hacerlo. Y él no era exactamente nadie. Todavía era joven y aún así era el famoso Capitán Arthur Kirkland, mandado de Londres hasta Sicilia, Palermo, porque los Italianos habían necesitado a alguien experimentado con criminales. Lo habían visto como su salvación, quien se desasería del demonio, Italia Vargas.

Pero noooo. No había sido suficiente.

Alguien incluso más experimentado que él era requerido y él solo conocía a dos personas, quienes tenían fama por toda Europa como aquellos que podían resolver cualquier caso, misterio, cualquier cosa.

Agarró el teléfono, pero luego lo soltó. Si llamaba desde ahí costaría una fortuna.

Mandaría un telegrama.

Escribió rápidamente dos telegramas y se los dio a uno de sus subordinados.

"Perdón, señor, ¿leí dos apellidos?" Preguntó perplejo a las direcciones.

"Si, él es Español. El señor Fernández Carriedo."

"¿Dónde?"

"Madrid. Al centro Policial Central, departamento de investigación; lo mismo para el otro, a Berlín." Dijo Arthur.

Las fosas nasales del subordinado se agrandaron de aire, ojos bien grandes. "¿_Berlín_, señor? ¿Qué lado?"

Arthur parpadeó. Oh, claro. Los Soviéticos. "El Oeste. El señor Beilschmidt. Ve."

El joven suspiró aliviado y se fue con los telegramas.

Arthur junto las puntas de sus dedos mientras miraba los ahora tirados historiales.

"Pronto, Italia Vargas. Pronto pagaras por todo lo que has hecho. Disfruta tus últimas semanas de libertad."

-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-

"…Basura.": El original dice "…Bullshit." Que en inglés sería 'mierda', pero en español parece que se está lamentando más que diciendo que lo que dice son mentiras, por lo cual pensé que sería mejor así.

"Un cuerpo, señor.": En el original, Arthur dice: 'What kind of problem?' y Delisi contesta: 'Body kind of problema, sir.' Esto es casi imposible en la traducción, por lo cual tuve que ponerlo así.


	2. Un Alemán y un Español entran a un café

**N/A:** ¡Segundo cap al fin! Me encanta el fic, pero no pensé que fuera tal paja traducir xDD

Ludwig Beilschmidt salió del bote, pisando el suelo del puerto Siciliano.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, inhalando el aire salado. Palermo.

Había sido asignado a un caso especial aquí. El Jefe de la mafia local se había instalado hace dos años y la policía estaba algo desesperada por atraparlo. Aparentemente, todo el mundo conocía quién era este tipo y qué hacía, pero nadie podía encontrar prueba suficiente para arrojarlo a la prisión y luego frente a un juez. Los que tenían pruebas no hablaban, obviamente. Aquellos que trataban de contactar a la policía eran eliminados el mismísimo día.

Por eso habían llamado por él.

Se había tomado un avión para todo el trayecto a Roma, y un barco para llegar a Sicilia. Así que acá estaba.

Ludwig todavía no sabía los detalles, el telegrama había sido corto y claro. Tendría instrucciones una vez que llegara a la estación de policía, y allí lo emparejarían con otro detective. Pero todavía era muy temprano, probablemente seguía alrededor de las seis de la mañana. El sol recién aparecía en el horizonte.

Ludwig inhaló nuevamente, mirando el cielo rosa pálido, y agarrando su valija de cuero que utilizaba en sus viajes. Caminaría un poco y luego se dirigiría lentamente hacia la estación. De todas formas tenía que estirar las piernas, después del largo viaje.

Caminó alrededor de las tantas calles, mirando a la cuidad despertarse con lentitud. Después de una hora o algo parecido, dio la vuelta en una de las calles y se encontró en la plaza. Ahí había un mercado.

Los ojos de Ludwig se agrandaron. Frutas, vegetales, queso, carne, pescado, pollos, pan, dulces, incluso sombreros, ropa interior y medias. Un niño vendía el periódico, gritando las noticias a las personas de alrededor. Poderosos y contrastados olores le llegaban a la nariz. Muchos sonidos ruidosos alcanzaban sus orejas y le llenaban la cabeza. Había de todo en ese ocupado y ruidoso mercado. Gritos en Italiano venían de todos los puestos, llenando el aire de la mañana.

"_¡Pesceeee! ¡Pesce frescooooo!"_

"_Fanno dodicimila lire, signora."_

"_¡Ma è un furto!"_

"_¡Ricordati di prendere anche il pane!"_

"_¡Signore! ¡Signore! ¿Non lo vuole un bel capello? ¡Guardi com'è bello!" _Un señor lo frenó mientras caminaba por el vivo caos, señalando un sombrero. Ludwig sacudió la cabeza de manera un poco torpe. Los idiomas que había aprendido eran el Inglés y un poco de Francés. No podía hablar Italiano bien, solo unas palabras, y la primera frase que todos aprenden de una nueva lengua.

"_Non parlo italiano."_ No hablo Italiano.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, comenzando a gritar por otros clientes, buscando a alguien que quisiera un sombrero.

Ludwig miró alrededor maravillado de las ocupadas personas que lo rodeaban. Su Berlín no era nada como esto. Obviamente, era más frío, como se puede ver una vez que se ven las prendas que el Alemán estaba usando. Largos pantalones marrón oscuro, una remera blanca de algodón, una gruesa chaqueta, también marrón… nada comparado a la liviana y colorida ropa que los Sicilianos utilizaban. También, si bien el mercado de Berlín era más organizado y menos, bueno, improvisado, no tenía tantos olores deliciosos o el barullo y la vivacidad de este.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando alrededor que ya no miraba por dónde iba. Empujó a alguien, haciendo que este alguien cayese.

Ludwig parpadeó, mirando abajo hacia la persona que chocó contra él. Había caído de culo y estaba sobándose la cabeza con cuidado.

"Owww…"

Era alguien joven, en sus veinte. Tenía cabello marrón y usaba un traje beige con camisa azul.

Ludwig se corrió del camino, inmediatamente inclinó la cabeza, ofreciéndole una mano al hombre. "Uh, ehm…Perdón."

La cabeza del hombre subió hacia arriba, mirando, ojos bien abiertos, hacia la mano que le ofrecían. Si Ludwig hubiera estado más atento, hubiera visto varias miradas preocupadas que se enfocaban en él y a las personas ignorando el camino, dejándolos en un pequeño círculo vacio.

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces, atónito. Ludwig era grande y a veces resultaba intimidante, pero intentaba, con todo lo que podía, de lucir amigable. Después de un par de segundos, en los cuales solo miraba al Alemán, el Italiano sonrió y le mostró una sonrisa.

Saltó en sus pies. _"¡Grazie mille!"_

Ludwig frunció el ceño. "_Non parlo italiano…_" Murmuró de nuevo.

El hombre lució un poco sorprendido, pero luego sonrió. "Ah, _tedesco_, ¿hm? ¿Alemán?"

Ludwig asintió, incomodo de que su nacionalidad ya haya sido reconocida. Después de la guerra, a nadie realmente le gustaban los Alemanes. Miró a sus pies. El hombre había estado cargando dos bolsas llenas de tomates y una de pasta. El Italiano se arrodilló rápidamente, agarrando los tomates algo dañados y aquellos pocos que seguían rodando. Ludwig pensó que sería de buena educación ayudar también. Después de todo, era su culpa que todo estuviera por los suelos, ¿cierto?

El Italiano lo miró con una expresión extraña cuando notó que le ayudaba. "¿Eres un turista?" Preguntó.

El Alemán gruñó mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzar un tomate que había rodado un poco más allá. "Ehm…se puede decir eso. Si. Llegué esta mañana."

El Italiano sonrió, radiante por alguna razón. "¡Oh, wow! ¡Excelente! ¡De todas formas, gracias por la ayuda!" Él agarró su mercadería recolectada y se paró. Ludwig se paró también. El Italiano era toda una cabeza más bajo que él, por lo que Ludwig como que se alzaba sobre él. Esa era probablemente la razón por la cual no lo había visto más temprano. De todas formas, en ese momento se pudo dar cuenta de los Italianos que los aislaban en aquel círculo vacio, ignorándolos. Asumió que, después de todo, los Italianos eran más discretos de lo que pensó o escuchó.

"¡Ve, gracias de nuevo! Bueno, me iré yendo entonces. Oh, he sido maleducado, ¡perdón! Mi nombre es Vargas, ¡un gusto conocerte!" Dijo él, ofreciéndole torpemente una mano ya que llevaba consigo una bolsa. El Italiano lo miró directo a los ojos, como esperando algo por alguna razón.

Eso sonaba como un apellido, probablemente era una costumbre presentarse por el apellido acá. Por lo que, ¿quién era él para cuestionar tal costumbre, aunque no le gustase presentarse por el apellido? "Beilschmidt. Un gusto también." Sacudió sus manos en un saludo firme.

Vargas dejó de mirarlo, algo sorprendido, y después sonrió de manera aún más grande. Seguramente le había puesto contento al también presentarse solo por su apellido.

"Oh, ¿ah tomado el desayuno, señor Beilschmidt? ¡Podría ofrecerle uno!" Dijo el Italiano.

Sacudió su cabeza educadamente. "No, pero no gracias, no estoy realmente ham-"

"¡Tonterías! ¡Es tu primer día aquí y ya has cometido un gran error! ¡No sé sobre Alemania, pero no comer el desayuno es un pecado aquí! Te ayudaré a seguir la luz, ¡sígueme!" Interrumpió Vargas, agarrando su codo y dirigiéndole por el bullicioso mercado, hablando como un niño pequeño.

Ludwig gruñó un poco al principio, recordando que tenía un trabajo por hacer. Pero después se dio cuenta de algo. En su trabajo se necesitaban personas que sean conocidas, en las cuales confiar, para obtener más información. En el Oeste de Berlín, de hecho, en todo el Oeste de Alemania, él tenía a sus propios informantes. Viendo que era su primer día aquí, y que este Italiano, por cómo se guiaba y sus pintas, probablemente conocía a todos en la cuidad, así que decidió que lo seguiría. Quizás sería un contacto útil, ¿quién sabe? A parte, y para ser honestos, su boca comenzaba a salivar con tan solo mencionar la palabra 'desayuno'.

Vargas lo dirigió a uno de los bordes de la plaza, donde muchos cafés se encontraban instalados con blancas mesas en sus partes de afuera. El Italiano puso sus tres bolsas en una de las sillas, pidiéndole que se sentase y luego corrió adentro. Para volver corriendo afuera. "Ehm, me olvidé de preguntar… ¿qué quieres?" Preguntó sonriente.

Ludwig se sentó y puso su bolso cerca de la mesa. Titubeó un poco. Había oído del famoso cappuccino italiano así que…

"¿Un cappuccino?" Preguntó, sin estar tan seguro.

Vargas asintió, todavía sonriendo. "Oh, y por supuesto, ¡yo pago! Tu eres mi invitado ahora, ¡y no sería amable de mi parte si no lo hiciera!" Canturreó para luego volver corriendo adentro.

Ludwig sacudió su cabeza sonriendo. Este Italiano realmente parecía un dulce crío. ¡Y tan amable también! Se reclinó un poco contra su silla, disfrutando del sol que finalmente había salido. Maravilloso. Se sacó su sombrero marrón, depositándolo en sus piernas. Pero tenía que recordarse, esto no eran vacaciones.

Él tenía un mafioso que atrapar. Tan rápido como terminara el desayuno, le daría las gracias al sonriente Italiano y se dirigiría a la estación policial donde el Capitán Kirkland estaría esperándole.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo estaba caminando por la ciudad de forma ausente. Era demasiado temprano para su gusto. Había viajado de Madrid hasta la costa para allí tomarse un barco a Sicilia y una vez allí, un tren a su destino final. Pero el tren dicho solo viaja de noche, por lo que había llegado a Palermo incluso antes de las seis, cuando la mayoría de la ciudad dormía.

Su mochila de cuero marrón colgaba de su hombro derecho mediante una correa, y con cada paso, la mochila golpeaba suavemente su cadera izquierda. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la camisa fuera de los pantalones, se preguntaba sobre el lugar. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba, solo de que la estación de policía se encontraba cerca de alguna plaza. Tan rápido como la cuidad se despertara, él le pediría indicaciones a alguien.

Un tal chico Kirkland lo había contactado para un trabajo urgente. De alguna forma, el nombre le sonaba familiar, debería ser algún oficial famoso o algo así. De todas formas, él había sido contactado porque un mafioso había poblado la ciudad y a el cual, aparentemente, la policía era incapaz de meter preso. Todos sabían quién era y qué hacía, pero no existían pruebas de ello. Nada. Por eso lo necesitaban encubierto, junto a otro detective del Oeste de Berlín. Él mismo era uno de los detectives más reconocidos de por allí, incluso si no lo pareciera. Todavía no sabía mucho del caso, tenía que hablar con este Kirkland primero.

Pero para él era por lejos demasiado temprano como para pensar en trabajo. Bostezó, estirando su espalda. En serio necesitaba un café…

También estaba teniendo hambre, así que, apenas divisó un café abierto, se dirigió hacia esa dirección. Incluso si no tenían churros, un desayuno Italiano era suficiente para él.

Una campana avisó su entrada cuando abrió la puerta. El dueño del bar le miró directamente mientras hacía un café. Había cinco personas sentadas en todas meses distintas. Una leía el periódico, otra tomaba calmadamente su café, una tercera leía un libro mientras fumaba; la cuarta miraba a la nada sin tocar su café, y la quinta estaba sentada en un banco alto del bar, la cabeza encorvada entre sus brazos.

Las cejas de Antonio se alzaron. ¡Cuánta vitalidad! Oh, pero no eran ni las seis de la mañana. Era entendible. Incluso una silla sería más vivaz y activa que él, normalmente hablando, en esas horas. Bostezó de nuevo.

Se dirigió al bar, sentándose en una de las sillas altas, no tan alejado de la otra persona. Ordenó un cappuccino y un croissant.

Mientras esperaba por su orden, miró alrededor del café. Le echó una ojeada a su vecino. No se había movido ni un centímetro desde que entró en el lugar. Estaba todo encorvado, los codos descansando en la fría mesa del bar, cabeza inclinada por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Tenía el cabello marrón, colgando enfrente de sus ojos. Antonio notó su ordenado y elegante traje negro con rayas grises, y una fedora en su regazo.

También vio lo que el hombre había pedido. Pero no era un cappuccino, no un café, ni siquiera era té. Un vaso casi vacío de licor descansaba cerca de las manos entrelazadas del hombre.

Antonio frunció el ceño. ¿Ya tomando, tan temprano en la mañana?

No sabía por qué, pero terminó llamando al hombre. Casi podía _sentir_ la tristeza emanando de aquella persona en grandes y continuas olas.

Se inclinó un poco en su dirección. "Hey, _amigo_, ¿estás bien?"(1)

La cabeza del hombre se elevó, como si hubiera estado durmiendo, en busca del remitente de la voz. Antonio notó de inmediato un par de cosas distintas.

Primero, lo joven que lucía. Más joven que él, probablemente en sus tempranos veintes. Su rostro estaba levemente bronceado, contraído en una mueca, y tenía un palillo en la esquina de su boca. Entonces, las olas de tristeza desaparecieron, reemplazadas por unas aún más poderosas de irritación. Finalmente, notó que había dos ligeras marcas de ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Hm, este no era un trago de 'temprano en la mañana'. Probablemente había estado despierto toda la noche, así que era un trago de 'tarde en la noche'.

"_¿Cazzo vuoi?" _gruñó entre dientes, su voz era algo gruesa. Si era por el cansancio o por la bebida, Antonio no lo sabía. Probablemente las dos. Y el palillo realmente no ayudaba.

Antonio se sentó derecho de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo las manos en el aire. Conocía el Italiano, al menos lo suficiente para comunicarse, y había entendido lo que había dicho: '¿Qué jodidos quieres?'

"Eh…nada, solo chequeando que estuvieras bien." Respondió en Ingles.

El hombre lo observó, escaneándolo de pies a cabeza, y volvió a su vaso de nuevo. Lo elevó y se lo terminó de un solo movimiento. "… ¿Por qué mierda te importaría?"

"Porque no te ves bien." Contestó honestamente Antonio. El dueño del bar le dio su orden. El Español agarró su cachara, moviéndola alrededor del cappuccino.

"No eres de por aquí, ¿no?" El joven preguntó, todavía gruñón, haciéndole una mímica al dueño con dos dedos para que le rellenara el vaso. El dueño respondió prontamente y con rapidez volvió a servir en el vaso un líquido ámbar.

Antonio asintió, mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida. "¡Hm-hm! ¡Oy esmnol!"

El Italiano levantó una ceja, mordiendo el palillo. "¿Di de nuevo?"

Antonio tragó, migajas de croissant en toda su boca. "¡Soy Español!"

"Entonces eres un turista." Dijo el otro sin impresionarse.

Antonio limpió su boca con su antebrazo, migas cayendo por todos lados. "…Uh, se podría decir. Recién llego. De todas formas, ¡un placer! Mi nombre es Antonio." Alzó su mano derecha hacia el otro hombre.

Él no respondió de inmediato.

"…Vargas." Se quedó todo un minuto en silencio, observando su renovada bebida y sin tomar su mano. De igual manera, el Italiano miró bien al Español, esperando alguna reacción.

"¿No sería ese tu apellido? No suena como ningún nombre Italiano que hubiera escuchado antes… ¡oh, bueno! ¡Encantado de conocerle, _señor_ Vargas!" Antonio sonrió, sacando su mano, al parecer, sin ninguna muestra de reconocer la mala conducta del Italiano, antes de darse la vuelta a su cappuccino y tomarlo todo de una. Ah, inmediatamente se sintió mejor, la cafeína estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Su cerebro estaba despertándose lentamente.

Vio, pero no registro, la asombrada y perpleja expresión que le apareció al Italiano en la cara por el más ínfimo de los instantes.

El Italiano había esperado una reacción, pero no…aquella. Vargas se recompuso de nuevo.

"…Lo que sea." Tomó otro trago de su bebida.

Antonio bajo su taza y miró al otro hombre. El Español tenía un bigote de leche por el cappuccino.

A pesar de su conducta, Vargas sonrió de lado, mordiendo el palillo. "Te ves como un completo idiota, ¿lo sabes no?"

Los ojos de Antonio se agrandaron. "¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" preguntó sin ninguna idea, doblando el cuello en busca de un espejo. Haciendo eso, casi se cae de su banco.

Sí, este hombre era definitivamente un idiota, pensó el Italiano.

"Toma esto, imbécil. Limpia tu maldito bigote de cappuccino." Dijo Vargas, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

El Español sonrió. "¡Gracias!" limpió el mostacho y miró al Italiano mientras le daba otro trago a su licor. "Si es que puedo preguntar… ¿por qué tomas alcohol tan temprano?" preguntó vacilante, sabiendo que probablemente era un tema delicado.

"No es de tu jodida incumbencia." Soltó Vargas con otro trago, terminando su bebido de nuevo. El indicó al dueño que rellenara el vaso. "Y en cuanto al horario…depende de perspectivas."

Antonio frunció el ceño, terminando su croissant. Así que estaba en lo cierto. Estos eran tragos de 'tarde en la noche' para Vargas. "Oh, está bien. Lamento si te moleste." Dijo, rebuscando su billetera en el bolsillo para poder pagar su desayuno. Pero tenía muchos papeles en el fondo del bolsillo, por lo que empezó a esforzarse un poco para poder alcanzar la plata. Se paró así podría buscar bien en el maldito bolsillo.

El Italiano lo miró de lado. "Déjalo."

El Español pestañó, parando su búsqueda. "¿Qué?"

"Yo pagaré por ti. De igual manera, seguramente solo tengas la suficiente plata para sobrevivir hasta el almuerzo." Gruñó Vargas, mientras terminaba –el tercero de los que Antonio tenía conocimiento- su bebida de un solo golpe.

Antonio volvió a fruncir el ceño. Sabía que no lucía exactamente como un príncipe, ¡pero sí tenía dinero! ¡Era uno de a los que mejor le pagaban en Europa! Aunque no peleó. Una mirada del Italiano le dijo que no debía.

"…Eh…gracias…" sonrió de nuevo, un poco incómodo esta vez. Maldita sea, sabía que usualmente parecía un idiota ante los demás, pero _aquello_ era una gran ventaja de su lado. Naturalmente parecería un imbécil, así conseguiría información más rápido y sus enemigos bajarían la guardia, pensando que era inofensivo. Pero también parecer alguien sin plata… _tenía_ que juntar un poco de voluntad para ir a comprar ropa nueva algún día. Miró al elegantemente vestido Italiano. Las otras personas en el bar también estaban bien vestidas. Mierda, incluso el barman se veía mucho mejor que él. Para Vargas, probablemente parecía una persona sin casa. Se había bañado en España, antes de meterse en un bote hacia Sicilia, pero, obviamente, el viaje y el calor no le hacían oler a flores.

El Italiano puso despreocupadamente sus manos en los bolsillos, agarró una chaqueta negra y sacó un par de billetes. Los aplastó contra la barra. Luego saltó del alto banquillo de una sola movida, con una mano sosteniendo la chaqueta y con la otra poniéndose la fedora en la cabeza.

Antonio parpadeó. Para una persona con indefinidos, pero seguramente muchos, tragos encima, Vargas se paraba erguido sin ningún aparente esfuerzo. Excepto por la voz algo tomada, él nunca hubiera pensado que ese hombre no estaba sobrio. Pero quizás la voz algo tomada era por el cansancio.

Wow, este hombre era, de seguro, un vividor de acero.

Entonces notó que Vargas le miraba con el ceño fruncido nuevamente, dientes apretados sobre el palillo.

"¿Qué jodidos miras?" gruñó.

Antonio saltó de sus pensamientos como también lo hizo literalmente. "¡Whoops! Perdón. Gracias por el desayuno…" Dijo tímidamente.

Vargas sacudió la cabeza, suspirando. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, seguido del Español. La campana sonó de nuevo, y ambos ya estaban fuera. El sol estaba elevándose lentamente, probablemente ya era el amanecer. Antonio miró brevemente al rosado cielo mañanero. Todavía había una solitaria estrella brillando.

Miró debajo de nuevo, y notó que Vargas había desaparecido.

"¡Hey!" exclamó, mirando alrededor en busca del Italiano. Lo vio vagamente, ya lejos, desapareciendo calle abajo.

Vargas se iba caminando, las manos en su elegante traje, con la cabeza encorvada nuevamente entre sus hombros. Un brazo se elevó, agitándose solo una vez, el Italiano ni siquiera se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba fuera de allí. "Hasta nunca, tonto." Dijo, a penas lo suficientemente audible para que Antonio le escuchase.

Antonio notó la extraña posición al caminar, casi como si se tratara de un anciano. Él también agitó su brazo, incluso si sabía que el otro no le devolvería el saludo. "¡Chau…!" Vargas dobló en una esquina. "Oh, supongo que ya no me escucha…oh bueno." Se encogió de hombros.

Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

De repente recordó algo.

"¡Hay, hombre! ¡Debería haberle preguntado dónde estaba la estación de policía!" Exclamó, golpeando su frente con una mano. ¡Tenía que hablar con ese Kirkland sobre su trabajo!

Pero primero, debía de enterarse en dónde infiernos estaba.

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos, caminando nueva y lentamente por la ciudad despertante.

-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-

"_amigo" &amp; "señor"_(1): Estas palabras están subrayadas porque, en el original, al ser en ingles, Antonio las dice en español; pero traducido al español queda raro que una palabra cualquiera y de la nada se subraye. Solo aclaro.


	3. ¡Maldición!

**N/A:**

-o-O-o-O-o-

El Capitán Kirkland se sentó en su silla, una taza de té vacía frente a él. El señor Beilschmidt estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas frente a él, leyendo un libro que se había traído consigo; el señor Carriedo llegaba tarde.

Arthur le mandó una mirada a su reloj. Nueve y media. Sabía que, normalmente, los Españoles nunca llegaban a la hora exacta; sin embargo, había creído que tan famoso detective sí lo haría. Al parecer, no tenía tanta suerte.

Beilschmidt, sin importar su joven edad, actuaba y se veía realmente como un verdadero Alemán. Su rubio cabello estaba meticulosamente engominado hacia atrás, sus ojos azules eran afilados y estaban constantemente analizando, estaba vestido en un elegante traje marrón, y con un, también marrón, bolso de cuero. Claro, quizás el traje no estaba hecho para el cálido clima Siciliano, pero, probablemente, era perfecto para los fríos días en Berlín. Y, por supuesto, el señor Beilschmidt había llegado a la hora exacta, siete y media, a su reunión. Ni un segundo temprano, ni un segundo tarde.

Diez menos diez. El ojo de Arthur se crispó. Más valía que la fama del señor Carriedo fuera cierta, y que valiera aquel tiempo que estaban perdiendo…

Algunos minutos después de las diez, escuchó pasos apurados haciendo eco por el pasillo, Arthur inhaló profundamente. No eran los pasos de Delisi, probablemente era Carriedo. Al fin.

Se sentó derecho nuevamente, listo para recibir al otro detective.

La puerta fue repentinamente abierta con fuerza, como Delisi generalmente lo hacía. Arthur se hizo una nota mental de pedir una puerta más fuerte.

Un hombre apareció, jadeando y despeinado. Las dos pobladas cejas de Arthur se elevaron. ¿_Este_ era el famoso detective Fernández Carriedo?

Cabellos ondulados, color chocolate, adornaban su joven rostro, un par de ojos verde claro observaron con rapidez el lugar. Estaba usando una gastada camisa blanca, con las mangas subidas hasta los codos. La camisa no estaba dentro de los pantalones marrón oscuros, ni siquiera tenía un gorro o una chaqueta. Una mochila de cuero vieja a los ojos le colgaba de una correa en el hombro, y se balanceaba embarazosamente, mientras se encorvaba, manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire.

Después de unos segundos, el Español se puso derecho nuevamente, limpiando su frente. "Perdón si he entrado muy abruptamente…No llego tarde, ¿o sí?" jadeó, esperanzado.

Arthur resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos. "La reunión era a las siete y media, señor Carriedo."

El Español se veía asombrado. Miró su propio reloj y gruñó. "Oh, Dios. ¡Perdón! Me perdí un par de veces…" dijo tímidamente, sobándose la cabeza.

El Capitán no podía creerle a sus orejas y oídos. Seriamente, ¿_este_ era Carriedo? Definitivamente, había esperado a alguien más. Alguien mucho más organizado, o por lo menos, con una apariencia profesional, como Beilschmidt. Miró como el Alemán analizaba escrupulosamente a su nuevo compañero, con esos perforantes ojos azules de él.

Carriedo no se veía como un detective, se veía como un artista callejero. Una clase de tonto y quebrado artista callejero, si ese era el tema.

Arthur suspiró y se puso de pie. Quizá solo eran apariencias. "Oh, bueno. De todas formas, soy Arthur Kirkland, Capitán del departamento de policía." Ofreció su mano derecha a través de su escritorio al Español.

"¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo! ¡Un Placer conocerlo!" Sonrió el Español, sacudiendo su mano con la suya. Después se giró al lugar del Alemán, quien también se levantó para presentarse.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." Dijo con su voz profunda.

"Espera, ¿_el _Ludwig Beilschmidt? ¿¡De Berlín del Norte?!" Dijo Antonio, boquiabierto y sacudiendo sus manos con entusiasmo.

Ludwig asintió cortante.

"¡Wow, escuché mucho de ti! ¡Estoy tan honrado!" Dijo el Español, radiante.

Entonces, todos se sentaron. Y, finalmente, Arthur pudo empezar a contar su desesperante situación. Agarró los dos documentos destinados a los detectives, pero no se los alcanzó a ninguno de los dos. No todavía.

"Caballeros, quiero informarles, antes que nada, que este caso es uno peligroso. Uno altamente peligroso. Si desean no hacerlo, pueden elegir no ahora." Advirtió a los detectives, teniendo uno de los informes en su mano levantada.

Ambos hombres asintieron con gravedad.

"Acepto los riesgos." Anunció Ludwig, formalmente. "Por lo que entiendo hasta ahora, nuestro blanco es un criminal muy peligroso. Estaríamos cometiendo nosotros mismos un delito, si no intervenimos e intentamos detenerlo."

"Los riesgos son parte del trabajo, ¿no? No me voy a ningún lado." Dijo Antonio, su cara seria por primera vez en aquella mañana.

Arthur asintió. Sabía que estas iban a ser mayormente sus respuestas. Interiormente sonrió. Esto era más lo que esperaba. Ahora, _estos_ eran los dos famosos detectives de los cuales había escuchado y pedido. Ambos pares de ojos, uno verde claro, uno azul claro, tenían la misma mirada inteligente y determinada. Se maravilló de ambos, especialmente Carriedo. Probablemente solo _actuaba _parecer un idiota. Inteligente táctica.

"Muy bien. Entonces, les presentaré a ustedes nuestro problema. La causa de por qué están aquí, es _este _hombre." Dijo, dándoles a ambos detectives un documento. "El tan llamado 'Italia' Vargas."

Ambos endurecieron, mirando la foto de los archivos en sus manos.

"Me tienen que estar jodiendo…" murmuró Antonio.

"_Scheiße__…_" murmuró Ludwig (1).

"¿Caballeros? ¿Algún problema?" Preguntó, curioso por las reacciones, el Capitán.

El Alemán le miró, bajando el documento. "Me encontré con este hombre esta misma mañana." Dijo, sus labios en una fina línea y resoplando con irritación.

¿Qué? _¿¡Qué?!_ "… ¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó el Británico sin creerle.

"Definitivamente. Me dijo que su nombre era Vargas, y es el mismo que el de la foto." Respondió Ludwig, de alguna forma, enojado.

Okay, esto era inesperado. "… ¿Qué hizo?" Presionó el Capitán.

Los ojos de Ludwig cayeron al suelo. "Él…me ofreció un cappuccino." Admitió con los ojos estrechándosele. Dios, sonaba ridículo. Arthur desvió su vista al Español, quien era el siguiente en la fila de desconcierto mientras miraba el archivo. Lo sostuvo solo con la punta de los dedos, alejándolo de sí como si tuviera una infección.

"Oh, mierda, yo también me lo encontré…"

Ahora el Capitán estaba comenzando a sospechar. Elevó una espesa ceja. "¿Vos también?"

El Español asintió con ojos bien abiertos. "Sí…él…él me pagó el desayuno…" tartamudeó, no creyéndoselo. Miró al Alemán. "…también." Añadió.

"Entonces, déjenme ver esto. Los llamé para resolver, bajo encubierto, nuestro caso de un Jefe de la mafia, y el primer día que llegan, no solo ambos se encuentran con él, ¿¡pero también les ofrece el_ desayuno_?!" Dijo Arthur, su tono de voz aumentado a cada palabra.

"Tan improbable como suena…parece que así es." Admitió Ludwig, con la clara irritación de haber sido visiblemente engañado.

"¡No puedo creer esto!" Dijo Antonio.

"¡Yo debería ser quien diga eso! Esperen, ¿a qué hora pasó todo esto?" preguntó entonces el Capitán, frunciendo el ceño.

Antonio miró al techo antes de contestar. "Uh…en algún momento antes de las seis."

Ludwig pestañó, su expresión era tan dura que parecía tallada en piedra, y sus ojos tan fríos como el mismo invierno. "Después de las siete."

"¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Los conocía? ¿¡Los _reconoció_?!" Preguntó ansiosamente Arthur, creyendo que todavía tenían una oportunidad. El plan había sido el esconder a los detectives discretamente, para que no fueran inmediatamente notados por el Mafioso y su organización, así trabajarían libremente. Si ya había explotado su cobertura…podría ir despidiéndose de atrapar a Italia.

Ambos detectives negaron.

"No, no creo que me haya reconocido. Ni mi apellido." Dijo Ludwig, recordando al Italiano, tan feliz e inocente como se veía. Ahora que lo pensaba…la gente evadiéndolos cuando juntaban los tomates en el mercado…no lo habían hecho por buena educación. Maldita sea, ¡era casi obvio! Ludwig se maldijo.

"A mí tampoco. Le dije mi nombre, y seguramente creyó que no tenía la plata suficiente para pagar mi desayuno por mí mismo." Murmuró Antonio, acordándose al irritado Italiano con el palillo. Recordó al dueño, cómo prontamente rellenaba su vaso cada vez que el Italiano chasqueaba los dedos…Claro. Ahora sabía el por qué; se maldijo Antonio.

Arthur suspiró, el alivió casi bañándole. Al menos no habían desperdiciado la oportunidad que tenían.

"Bien, me asustaron. Pero si no los reconoció, las cosas van a ir bien, ahora."

Tosió.

"Ahem. De todas formas, este es su problema. Italia Vargas. Puse todo lo que sabemos en esos documentos, pueden llevárselos y estudiarlos en cuanto lleguen al hotel. No tengo ninguna orden para ustedes, les voy a dar toda libertad de acción. Y no busquen conectarse con nosotros si no es estrictamente necesario. La estación de policía no es, me entristece decir, un lugar completamente seguro. Tampoco mi casa, por eso no deben contactarme si no es absolutamente necesario. Y aún si lo fuera, solo pueden contactarme a mí y solo a mí o a mi Teniente. A nadie más. Su razón para estar aquí va a ser descubierta en algún momento, eso es casi cierto. Pero, hasta el momento, no pueden mostrar quienes son realmente ni que trabajan juntos, ¿entendido? Voy a tener a algunos de mis hombres por allí, por si algo…poco placentero ocurre. Son extranjeros, por lo que solo se verán como indefensos turistas. Pero ambos deberán usar un sombrero de todas formas, para que, si alguien los reconoce o ha escuchado de ustedes, puedan pasar desapercibidos. Entonces, señor Carriedo, por favor vaya a comprarse un sombrero por usted mismo. Señor Beilschmidt, le sugiero que compre ropa más liviana: el clima Siciliano no le tendrá compasión. También tengan cuidado de los asaltantes. Pero hagan _cualquier cosa_ que se necesite para atrapar a este hombre. Literalmente, _cualquier cosa._ No me importa cómo lo hagan, pero Yo. Quiero. Pruebas. Lo quiero de rodillas, con cadenas, desterrado de todo poder, plata o hombres; enfrente de un juez y las familias de todas las víctimas." Frenó la larga lista de qué-se-puede y que no, como si se tratara de una madre recomendándole cosas a su hijo. Después elevó un dedo en forma de advertencia. "Y, lo más importante, por favor, que _no_ los atrape Vargas. No le gustan las personas que se meten mucho en sus asuntos. Todo aquel que lo hizo, ahora descansa en un cómodo ataúd. Incluso yo he perdido a dos de mis hombre porque, al parecer, 'sabían demasiado'."

Silencio fue lo que siguió al discurso del Británico, interrumpido por el bajo silbido de Antonio. Luego aplastó sus mejillas. "Whew. Espero que lo hayas anotado en algún lado, porque no hay forma de que me acuerde todo eso."

Arthur quería sonreír. Carriedo estaba jugando al tonto de nuevo, mientras Beilschmidt tenía la cara tan estoica como la piedra. Pero el Inglés podía ver los engranajes de ambos detectives comenzando a funcionar en sus cabezas. Era, de alguna forma, impresionante imaginarlos. Los del Alemán eran de acero y hierro, perfectamente aceitados y haciendo funcionar a la poderosa máquina que era su pensamiento. Los del Español eran de piedra, combinados con unos mucho más ligeros de madera; la primera parte funcionaba con un profundo gruñido en su propia forma antigua, mientras la otra parte hacía 'click' con distintos datos, conectando hechos y cosas de forma que nadie pudiera haber hecho.

Arthur sonrió. Por _esto_ era que los había llamado a ambos. La mente del primero era perfectamente lógica, ágil, rápida y fría en el pensamiento como una máquina bien aceitada. La otra mente parecía de un modelo más antiguo, pero conservaba el mismo poder, de hecho, más versátil y con un par de pasadizos que le hacían ver conexiones que nadie más podría ver.

"¿Fui claro?" Preguntó, para confirmar.

"¡Sí, sí, capitán!" Exclamó Antonio, como si fuera capitán de un barco.

Ludwig asintió una vez. "Si."

Arthur estaba listo para hacerlos salir, pero recordó algo. "Oh, aparte, ¿alguno de ustedes habla Italiano? Los Italianos son terribles aprendiendo Inglés, especialmente por esta zona, donde aprenden el dialecto antes que el correcto Italiano."

Ludwig parecía algo avergonzado. "No. Solo unas palabras, pero hasta ahí."

La sangre del Capitán se congeló. ¡Se había olvidado completamente del idioma! Incluso si conseguía al mejor detective del mundo, ¡sería inútil si solo sabía hablar Finlandés o cualquier otro idioma ininteligible como ese!

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. "Bloody Hell."

Antonio sonrió, pasando su mirada a través del Alemán. "Eh, yo hablo Italiano…"

Gracias al cielo, ¡Carriedo no era tan tonto como parecía! Arthur suspiró, aliviado. Había tenido suerte. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez que contratara a extranjeros. Él mismo había tenido problemas integrándose allí por culpa de su acento Inglés en su Italiano.

"Maravilloso. Como dije, no quiero saber cómo procederán. Supongo que también son capases de defenderse por ustedes mismos. Recuerden: ustedes dos son inocentes e indefensos turistas, y no vinieron a la policía hoy. ¿Entendido?."

Ambos hombres asintieron.

Los tres se pararon, y el Capitán hizo que Ludwig se fuera primero por una de las puertas traseras que sabía que la mafia no conocía. Después de una hora o algo así, y la jaqueca que se le instaló al Británico porque el Español no paraba de hablar, Antonio también se fue.

El Capitán Kirkland volvió, satisfecho por primera vez en meses, a su oficina.

Con dos detectives de aquel calibre, Vargas no aguantaría una semana.

Arthur tomó un trago de su té caliente, mirando una pequeña imagen de Vargas en sus archivos. Hmm, tendría que comprarse un traje nuevo para su inminente juicio.

-o-O-o-O-o-

"_Scheiße…_": Es 'Mierda' en Alemán.


	4. Socializing Smoke Fan

Antonio frunció el ceño, mirando el archivo de Italia Vargas en su mano, mientras con la otra tocaba la puerta del cuarto de hotel de Ludwig.

"¿_Ja?"_

"Soy yo, Antonio."

Escuchó una silla siendo movida, y luego unos pesados pasos viniendo desde adentro. Luego, después de sacar la traba, la puerta se abrió. Maldito infierno (1), el Alemán era tan grande que Antonio se preguntaba cómo era que entraba en el marco de la puerta.

El Español levantó el archivo. "Quería hablarte de esto…"

Ludwig asintió, lo dejó pasar y volvió a trabar la puerta. Antonio notó que la habitación de Ludwig tenía una ventana, pero los paneles de madera y las cortinas se encontraban cerrados. Dos luces amarillas iluminaban la habitación, incluso si eran las dos de la tarde. En teoría, debería haber mucho sol afuera.

"¿Por qué cerraste la ventana?" preguntó, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y Ludwig se sentaba en la única silla del cuarto.

"Hace demasiado calor. Y, así, ninguna persona indiscreta podrá escuchar nuestras conversaciones." Era la pequeña explicación.

Las cejas de Antonio se dispararon hacia arriba. ¿Demasiado calor? Oh, claro. Donde él vivía, seguramente era mucho, mucho más frío. El mismo ya estaba acostumbrado al clima, siendo Español y todo eso…

Él se encogió de hombros. "Hay que acomodarnos. ¿Quieres cambiar de habitación? Yo ni siquiera _tengo_ una ventana."

El Alemán negó. "No. Está bien así. ¿Querías hablar de los archivos?"

El Español casi rueda los ojos. Ya había escuchado del famoso Ludwig Beilschmidt, era uno de los mejores –como él, adhirió mentalmente- pero, en serio, ¡el rubio parecía nunca parar de pensar en el trabajo! ¡Probablemente nunca se relajaba! Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo… A Antonio le gustaba su empleo, pero la palabra 'trabajo' era tan adormilante… trabajo, trabajo, trabajo… ya podía sentir sus parpados ir cayendo…

"Ah-hem." Ludwig aclaró su garganta…

"¡Sí, los archivos!" el Español dijo prontamente, completamente despierto de nuevo.

Ahora era el turno de Ludwig de casi poner sus ojos en blanco.

Antonio intentó de recomponer su dignidad de nuevo. "Entonces. Cierto. Hay una cosa que no entiendo…"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó curioso Ludwig.

El Español fue pasando las hojas del documento, tratando de encontrar el párrafo de nuevo. "Eh…esta parte."

Aclaró su garganta y leyó en voz alta. "_Italia Vargas regularmente muestra una inocente, amigable y aparente indefensa actitud._"

Ludwig levantó una ceja. "¿Y?"

Antonio parpadeó. "Dijiste que te lo encontraste, ¿no? ¿Cómo yo lo hice? Pero no tenía una…una 'inocente, amigable y aparente indefensa actitud', ¿cierto?"

El Alemán frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Ahora Antonio frunció su ceño. "Me refiero…que lo encontraste apenas una hora después que yo…y, cuando yo lo vi, estaba ceñudo y maldiciendo, se veía como mínimo irritado. No exactamente lo que yo llamaría 'amigable'."

Ludwig suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. "¿Al menos leíste el resto de la página, o como mínimo el resto del párrafo?"

"Er…no todavía… Vi esto y frene de leer para preguntarte esto." Admitió Antonio.

"Sigue leyendo."

Antonio miró abajo, al archivo, y empezó a leer en voz alta el siguiente párrafo. "_Alternando su actitud inocente, una agresiva y maleducada actitud también aparece. La parte peligrosa y la inestabilidad mental de Italia son claramente más presentes en estos momentos, cuando es mucho más irritable, maldice y amenaza a todo aquello que se mueve. Nuestra teoría es que probablemente tenga un desorden de personalidad; esto concluye en que este hombre es un criminal loco, peligroso en ambas actitudes. Pero la demencia de Italia es una organizada, que no es inmediatamente reconocida mientras los momentos 'inocentes' y eso lo hace mucho más peligroso de lo que ya es._"

Antonio hizo una pausa. "Sí, eso suena mejor. Pero, ¿enfermo mental, inestabilidad mental? Estás cosas son nuevas para mi…" recordó al hombre en el bar. Él no se veía mentalmente inestable. Seguro, había maldecido, amenazado y estaba de mal humor, pero… "Si es mentalmente inestable, ¿cómo puede dirigir una organización criminal? Digo, ¿sus subordinados no ven claramente eso? Yo no estaría al mando de un lunático, incluso si paga bien…" El Español dio vuelta las páginas hasta que vio la lista de los subordinados de Italia. Eran _tantos_, y ni siquiera estaba contando a los sospechosos.

Ludwig agarró su copia y se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea. Los criminales siempre serán extraños. De todas formas, Vargas parece que nunca comete un error. No deja evidencia, ni pruebas, no hay testigos…nada. Y como cereza del pastel, siempre tiene una coartada." El Alemán leyó con rapidez un par de párrafos.

"¿Por qué no intentamos y agarramos a uno de sus hombres?" Sugirió Antonio, mirando la larga lista.

"No es posible. Son incorruptibles y extremadamente leales."

"¿¡Todos ellos?!" Antonio ojeó la lista.

"Todos ellos. Ya sé que parece imposible, pero lo es. Y, aunque lográramos tener la evidencia suficiente para meter alguno en prisión, el mayor problema sigue allí. Tenemos que agarrar al Gran Jefe." Declaró Ludwig. "Pero, él está tan seguro como puede estarlo. Tiene dinero, poder, influencia… Quizás, simplemente le paga a algunas personas para que digan que estuvo en cierto lugar a cierta hora…"

"Nah, acá dice que incluso el Capitán y algunos de la policía lo vieron múltiples veces. El hombre realmente estuvo ahí." Antonio negó. Luego observó la ventana. "¿Alguien parecido, quizás?"

Ahora fue Ludwig quien negó con la cabeza, leyendo los párrafos siguientes. "No. Acá dice que el Capitán chequeó personalmente que fuera él y no alguien parecido. Realmente era él."

Antonio descansó su espalda contra la cama, levantando los archivos por encima de su cabeza. "Hmm… bueno, no tenemos no la más mínima idea de cómo puede hacer eso. Leí que tiene una villa… con sirvientes, ¿supongo? ¿Intentaron entrar allí? Digo, no forzar su entrada, pero, no sé… ¿alguien ofreciéndose a trabajar allí? ¿Ser uno de sus hombres? Si no es así, podríamos intentarlo, para obtener información…"

El rubio volvió a negar. Se pasó unas páginas, sus ojos yendo de izquierda a derecha con rapidez, leyendo la letra chica. "Ya lo intentaron. Y no solo la policía, sino viajeros, escritores y fotógrafos también. Siempre termina igual. Los que tratan de forzar su entrada o escurrirse dentro son interceptados por los guardias o los perros. Aquellos que intentaron entrar como mayordomos o nuevos subordinados, o incluso como cocineros o algo similar son rechazados al primer intento. De alguna forma, Vargas sabe siempre en quién confiar, y quién quiere infiltrarse a su casa…"

"Bueno, por supuesto. Probablemente tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes." Murmuró Antonio. Ahora estaba, de alguna forma, agradecido de que el Alemán haya cerrado la ventana. Esperaba, esperanzado, que en las paredes no hubiera micrófonos. Pero si el Capitán eligió este hotel para ellos, probablemente era seguro.

Ambos guardaron silencio. El silencio fue roto por Antonio, quien se sentó, haciendo que la cama crujiera.

"…Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Cómo hacemos que hable?"

Ludwig elevó una ceja. "¿Ya quieres que confiese? ¿Por qué no le preguntamos mañana, entonces? ¿O quizás esta tarde?"

Antonio sonrió avergonzado, mirando a otro lado. "No, no me refería a eso… Quiero decir, ¿cómo conseguiremos pruebas? Sus hombres no hablan, no los podemos hacer corruptos con dinero ni cualquier otra cosa, porque son extremadamente leales. Y, de hecho, tengo que admitir que es un logro asombroso. Su villa-casa parece ser una fortaleza, resguardada por hombres y perros. Organiza crímenes, homicidios, robos, chantajes y el mercado negro en frente de la nariz de los policías, y siempre sale impune." Antonio miró los folders. "Bueno, al menos no trabaja con droga o prostitución organizada…parece que a Italia Vargas le gusta guardar algo de dignidad. De todas formas, el hombre parece ser de humo."

"¿Humo?" El Alemán no captó la analogía.

"¡Sí, humo! Ya sabes, humo… lo ves, lo hueles, se mueve, incluso rodea todo a su alrededor… pero, si tratas de agarrarlo con tus manos, no puedes atraparlo." Explicó Antonio, haciendo gestos de agarrar algo en el aire.

"…Podríamos usar un ventilador, y todos nuestros problemas estarían resueltos. Encontramos su punto débil, el caso está resuelto. Rápido, llama al Capitán diciendo que necesitamos un enorme ventilador para que el humo-Vargas salga de la ciudad." Sonrió Ludwig.

Los ojos de Antonio se agrandaron, mirando al Alemán. "¿Acabas de hacer una broma?" sonrió abiertamente, Ludwig ya lamentando todo.

Volvieron a estar serios.

"De todas formas, este aparente hombre loco está tan seguro como podría. Camina por la ciudad sin ningún miedo –de hecho, instalando miedo en los demás- e incluso pasea por el mercado local." Continuó Antonio, una mano en su barbilla.

"…Ofreciendo desayuno a los turistas." Añadió Ludwig, con su ceja tambaleándose. Dios, se había sentado en la misma mesa que ese hombre. Y había hablado con él. ¡Lo había ayudado a levantar esos malditos tomates…! Él…él había _chocado_ contra el otro. Había hecho que se _cayera_ hacia atrás. Las tripas de Ludwig se contrajeron, pensando qué le hubiera pasado si hubiera sido de noche, en un callejón desierto en vez de en un mercado concurrido… El Alemán tragó grueso. El Italiano le hubiera invitado el desayuno, sí. Un desayuno basado en plomo y pólvora. O en sogas, cemento y aguas profundas. Tragó de nuevo.

Antonio seguía toqueteando su barbilla. "Eso es lo que no entiendo… ¿por qué un Jefe de la mafia le ofrecería el desayuno a extraños? Mejor todavía, ¡a dos extraños un mismo día!"

Ludwig se acordó de algo. "Me sonrió enormemente luego de que me dijo se nombre."

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, obviamente, yo no podía reconocerlo todavía. Y, de hecho, él estaba…_feliz_ de que no lo reconociera, ni a su nombre. Incluso cuando lo ayudé a levantar sus tomates…parecía sorprendido." Murmuró Ludwig, ceñudo.

Algo hizo click en la mente del Español. Espera, ¡eso me pasó a mí también! Esperó un montón antes de decirme su nombre, ¡y pude notar que estaba vagamente sorprendido! ¡Como si esperara una emoción específica de mi parte!"

"¿Crees que no le guste ser reconocido? No me parece real, sí lo que dice en los archivos es verdad." Declaró Ludwig, mirando una página al azar del documento.

Antonio permaneció en silencio, sus ojos estrechados mientras miraba a la pared. Sus labios se movían lentamente, sin embargo, ningún sonido salía de ellos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo…?" Preguntó el Alemán, una ceja en alto.

Antonio no respondió de inmediato. "…Piensa en ello, Ludwig. Está bien si te llamó Ludwig, ¿no? Trata de pensar en ello. Él sigue siendo humano, después de todo, como nosotros. ¿Cómo podrías sentirte?"

Ludwig pestañó. "¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre todo. Digo, supón que tienes una armada de hombres leales a tu mando, tienes la ciudad de rodillas y en tus manos, y que puedes hacer quedar a los policías como idiotas cuando quieras. Supón que tienes el poder, el dinero, los hombres, el nombre infamo… ¿Cómo te sentirías?"

El rubio no respondió inmediatamente. "¿Poderoso?" sugirió.

El Español negó con la cabeza. "¿Alguna vez leíste un libro de un actor Americano famoso, o cantante?"

"No puedo decir que sí. ¿Pero qué, en esta tierra, tiene que ver esto con lo que dices?"

"Esas personas son consideradas las personas más ricas y felices en la Tierra. Tiene plata, fama… todo. Pero ni uno solo de ellos es realmente feliz, y la mayoría mueren jóvenes por las drogas o porque se suicidan." Le explicó Antonio. Paró antes de añadir las palabras clave. "Se sienten solos."

Ante esto, las cejas de Ludwig se elevaron. "¿¡Piensas que Vargas se siente _solo_?!"

"¡Sé que suena ridículo!" Exclamó de inmediato. "Pero… ¡pero tiene sentido! Como dije, aunque sea mentalmente inestable, ¡sigue siendo humano como nosotros! No es una máquina sin alma. Nadie puede serlo. Incluso personas como él tienen sentimientos. Probablemente por las cosas equivocadas, pero los tienen. Como Aristóteles dijo una vez, 'El hombre es, por naturaleza, un animal social'. ¿Y cómo explicas que nos haya ofrecido el desayuno a los dos? ¿Qué ganaría? ¿Turistas extranjeros afiliados? Incluso para mí eso es estúpido. ¿Y qué me dices de su reacción cuando no reconocimos su apellido?"

Ludwig permaneció en silencio.

"Exacto. Creo que todo lo que necesita es a alguien con quien hablar, un amigo quizás…" Continuó meditando Antonio.

"_No_ voy a sociabilizar con un criminal." Declaró Ludwig de inmediato, sus ojos pareciendo glaciares. "Yo _agarro_ criminales. Como tú también."

"¡No digo que tenemos que ser sus amigos realmente! Solo… actuar como si lo fuéramos. Ya sabes, para _poder_ atraparlo siquiera, ¿entiendes?" Explicó Antonio rápidamente.

Ludwig asintió lentamente, ojos estrechados. "…Continua. Te escucho."

El Español siguió con su teoría, incómodo bajo la perforante mirada azul. "Entonces, ahem, creo que podemos tomar ventaja de esta soledad humana. Es, probablemente, la única manera de acercarse a él. Hablarle como si no supiéramos quién es, lo que hizo. Sociabilizar con él-digo, ¡_actuar_ como si lo hiciéramos!" Añadió inmediatamente al notar la fría mirada del otro. "Acercarnos así. Es mejor plan que disfrazarnos de cocineros para infiltrarnos en su casa, ¿no lo crees?"

Después de una larga pausa, el Alemán contestó. "…Sí suena como un plan. Incluso si no soy tan bueno sociabilizando." Antonio casi rueda los ojos. ¿En serio? ¿No es bueno sociabilizando? ¡Nunca lo hubiera pensado, nooo!

"…Podemos ganarnos un poco de confianza." Murmuró, persuadido Ludwig.

Antonio sonrió. "¡Exacto! Bueno, ahora ya sabemos _qué_ vamos a hacer. Pero, ¿_cómo_ lo hacemos?" volvió a la seriedad.

Ludwig miró los archivos nuevamente. "Seremos descubiertos, tarde o temprano. Ese es un hecho, incluso si solo el Capitán y su Teniente saben de nuestra identidad y la razón de nuestra presencia aquí. Así que tenemos que ser rápidos. Y muy, muy cuidadosos. Y no actuar los dos a la vez. Sería sospechoso. Y si se fuera a enterar…" Ludwig recordó las advertencias del Capitán. "…No quiero, exactamente, terminar mi carrera en el fondo del puerto Siciliano o en algún callejón oscuro."

Le lanzó una mirada rápida a la última parte de los archivos, donde se describían en múltiples páginas todas las muertes 'confirmadas' de Italia. Muchos habían sido ejecutados como criminales, con maquinaría o simples pistolas; algunas habían sido arregladas para que parecieran suicidios; dos habían sido empujados de un edificio alto; algunos golpeados o apuñalados hasta la muerte, algunos incluso tenían mordidas de perros en sus cuerpos; muchos habían sido tirados por las aguas del puerto con algún peso atado a sus tobillos, y otros atropellados con el auto; uno fue encontrado en un baúl con un disparo en su cabeza.

Y estos eran las víctimas y modus operandi que conocían. Vargas también tenía muchos botes, ¿quién sabía cuántos cuerpos había tirado al mar, lejos de la costa? ¿Cuántas más víctimas había de las cuales ellos no sabían?

Ludwig sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral.

El Español asintió con gravedad. "Haremos las cosas que los turistas hacen, ¡caminar por la ciudad! Nadie va a pensar que somos detectives. Y, al caminar, uno de nosotros se volverá a cruzar con él eventualmente. El primero en encontrarlo será el que socialice con él."

El rubio asintió. "No es mucho, pero es un comienzo. Empezaremos mañana." Declaró.

"¡Operación SSF, 'Socializing Smoke Fan (2)' está, oficialmente, activa!" Rió Antonio, cerrando el documento con ambas manos.

Contra su voluntad, el Alemán sonrió.

"Mañana."

"Sí, mañana."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

(1): El original dice "Hell (…)", pero en español no es realmente…¿cómo lo digo? Coherente.

(2): Si el anterior no es coherente en español este no existe; sería "Socializar Humo Ventilador", no quedaba otra que el inglés.


End file.
